I'll Be Your Best Friend?
by U-ta-gai
Summary: Allen Walker, an aspiring young college student, looses his report. What happens when a certain librarian happens to pick it up...?
1. The Essay

**A Man Fanific**

**Title: I'll Be Your Best Friend?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Poker Pair!**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. AU**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN :P**

**A/N: A fic to my fav. DGM pair! Maybe a little Yullen in later chapters...**

* * *

><p>Allen Walker put down his pen with a relieved sigh, massaging his cramped hand. He was finally done with his essay for his Biology class and he expected to get an A.<p>

He looked up at the clock.

"Oh bloody _hell…_11:35?"Allen cursed under his breath when he saw what time it was. "Tim must be starving by now!"

Allen hurriedly shoved his work materials into his bag and ran out of the library, in too much of a hurry to realize that he had forgotten the most important thing. His essay.

It was dark outside, the lamps glowing softly in the darkness as Allen raced to get to his apartment. It _was_ only a block away, so he ran instead of getting a cab. He stumbled once or twice because of his tiredness and his hurry to get there.

When he reached his building, Allen raced up the stairs, forgetting that there was an elevator, and burst into his room.

"TIMCAMPY!" Allen shouted. "I'M HOME!"

There was a muffled thump.

"Dammit Allen!" shouted a groggy voice from somewhere around the back of the apartment. "_Some_ people _are_ asleep at 11:45!"

"Oops. Sorry Lavi," Allen said sheepishly to his roommate. "I kind of lost track of time and I haven't fed Tim."

A small, fluffy yellow dog entered what was known as the 'living room' in the apartment, and ran up to Allen, jumping up and down excitedly at the sight of his owner.

"Hiya Tim!" cooed Allen, as he bent down to pick up the little dog, setting his bag down onto the floor in the process. "How is my little baby? I'm so sorry I forgot you Timcampy!"

"Relax, Allen," said Lavi, as he emerged from their room. "I fed Timcampy while you were gone because I thought you would be back later than planned."

Lavi's normally somewhat-organized, vibrant red hair was sticking up in every direction and was mussed up even further when he reached back a hand to scratch the back of his head. His regular eye-patch was in place, although his headband was not, and he was wearing light, mint green pajamas, which made his red hair stand out even more. To complete the image, he had on fuzzy, purple slippers, which were in the shape of a rabbit.

"Thanks Lavi," sighed Allen, relieved, as he sank down onto the couch nearby, still holding Timcampy in his arms.

"No problem, man," Lavi replied. "I know how bad your uncle is when you don't get a good grade in you classes."

They both shuddered at the mental image of what Allen's uncle, Cross Marian, would do if Allen got a C or lower on a project. He was convinced that his uncle was the devil himself, or at least something close to it.

"Anyways, sorry for waking you up Lavi," Allen said as he looked over to where his red headed friend was standing.

"Naw, it's nothing." Lavi replied, flapping his hand at Allen. "You'd better get to bed Allen, or you're gonna be late tomorrow."

"'Kay," said Allen. He rose up from the couch and set Timcampy on the floor as Lavi turned and headed back to sleep. Allen walked into the bathroom and prepared for bed. He then walked back into his and Lavi's room, got out his own pajamas, and began to put them on. Allen crawled into his bed and Timcampy jumped onto it too, making himself comfortable at Allen's feet.

"Night Tim," whispered Allen and he sank back into his pillow, already asleep before his head had touched it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the library, Tyki Mikk was going through his final rounds to make sure there were no stragglers left behind. He took his time walking through every level, between all the shelves, and around the tables. After all, he was in no hurry to head back home where his <em>dear<em> niece Road was staying over with her brothers, Jasdero and David, and their father, who was _his_ brother, Sheryl. Tyki sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair, grimacing as he thought of the destruction his _lovely_ family would have been wrecking in his house while he had been away.

Tyki glimpsed at a flash of white out of the corner of his eye as he passed one of the tables by the biology section of the library. He walked over to where the white was and picked up a sheet of paper that had been on a chair.

Normally, he would have just thrown it away without a thought, but the title of this particular piece of paper caught his eye.

_The Existence of the __'Noah Gene'_

_B__y Allen Walker_

Intrigued, Tyki read over the paper, his eyebrows rising higher and higher on his forehead.

_M__y my look what we have here…_

Tyki whistled softly after he finished reading the essay. He was impressed. The author of this report, this _Allen Walker_, listed several possible theses for the existence of the 'Noah gene', which Tyki himself knew existed. After all, he _was_ a direct descendant of Noah himself. As was the rest of his…_delightful_ family.

Tyki finished his rounds, with Allen's essay in hand, and went to his office in the back of the library to collect his things. Finally, he locked the door to his office, exited the library, locked the library's door, and headed home in his sleek black Lamborghini, not exactly something you would expect a librarian to have.

* * *

><p>As Tyki reached the gates of his house, he heard something equivalent a small earthquake coming from inside. With a groan, Tyki opened the gates and parked the car in front, just in time to see Road, Jasdero, and David come running towards his car.<p>

"I swear to _God_, if you two scratch my car, I will castrate you and dump your bodies in a well." Said Tyki, as David and Jasdero neared his car.

"Awww Uncle Tyki, that's not niiiiiiceee!" Road whined, while dragging a colorful umbrella behind her.

"I never _meant_ to be nice," Tyki replied. "…Is that the Earl's umbrella?"

"Yup! I borrowed it when we came from his place in Cambridge." Giggled Road.

"_Anyways_ uncle," interrupted David. "Dad said he had to go back to-"

"Cambridge to finish paper work and stuff," finished Jasdero. "So you have to put up with us until 9."

_Damn Sheryl and his fucking work__…_Tyki thought with a scowl set on his face. _Just when I needed to ask him something too…_

"Tyki, are you thinking something bad about Daddy again?" inquired Road, with a smirk on her face.

"If you must know Road, yes I was think bad things about my idiot brother," Tyki replied in a strained tone.

Jasdevi (Jasdero and David) twirled around him saying, "Tyki is a meanyhead! Tyki is a meanyhead!"

"_How_ old are you two?" Tyki asked as a vein popped in his forehead.

"We're gonna turn-"

"Eighteen next month."

"Ah, I see. And _why _do you still have the vocabulary of a nine year old?"

"Mostly because-"

"It _annoys_ you!"

Jasdevi giggled and then fell onto the ground, rolling around in laughter.

"And my brother asks me _why_ I still think he needs to reserve a room-no scratch that, a _cell-_ in the nearest insane asylum," Tyki muttered under his breath. He made his way up the pearly white stairs to the front door when he felt something slip out of his hand. He turned to look at what he dropped; when he saw that Road was looking at the essay he had found at the library.

"Road, what in the world are you-"

"_The Existence of the 'Noah Gene' by Allen Walker…_Tyki where did you get this?" Road asked in a voice that did not fit her age of fourteen years. Even Jasdevi had stopped their hysterics, sitting up and turning their heads to look up at Tyki and Road when they heard what she had said.

"It was left at the library by someone," Tyki replied, his face dropping his previously irritated expression. "I found it when I made the final rounds."

"So this is why you were irked more than usual at Sheryl's absence?"

"Yes. I needed to ask him how much this kid got right where to find him."

Road pulled out her neon pink cell phone and flipped it open.

"I can get you in touch with him in about 3 minutes." Road said while dialing her phone. "I'll read over this and see what I can find out about this kid." And with that she walked inside the house to who knows where.

Jasdevi came up behind them. "So, what's a _human_-"

"Doing with information like the Noah Gene?"

Tyki walked inside making his way towards the staircase that led to his private quarters. He looked back to meet Jasdevi's inquiring stare.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "But once Sheryl gets what we need on this _Allen Walker_, I expect I will be required to pay him a little…_visit_ shall we say."


	2. Arranging a Little Meeting

**A/N: Hello there, readers of the fanfiction!**** This is Yoru! Welcome to the chapter 2 of I'll Be Your Best Friend?. In this chapter Allen gets kidnapped…Psyche! Actually, I don't know yet myself… Let's just see how this goes...**

**P.S. I wanted to come up with a last name for Tyki but I couldn't really think of one that fit… Sooooo, if you come up with a good last name for Tyki and the Noah clan, PLEASEEEEEE post it up in a review and I will write a specific story just for you! And you get to choose what I should write!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own this…*gets shot at* okay okay fine! I don't own! *goes into her emo corner and cries***

* * *

><p>When Allen woke up the next morning, it was to the wet stickiness of dog slobber. Allen opened his eyes to see Timcampy up on his chest, licking away at his face.<p>

"Aww, Tim!" Allen groaned. "Why did you have to wake me up _that_ way?"

Allen pushed the dog off of him gently, wiping away dog spit from his face with his sleeve. He blearily glanced at the clock.

"_Holy shit!_"

Allen tumbled onto the floor in his hurry to get out of bed. The clock had read 8:45 and his first class started in twenty minutes! He shot out of his room, stumbling over the blankets that had fallen with him onto the floor. Allen ran straight into the bathroom, jumping into the shower before it even had a chance to warm up. He shivered as he applied shampoo to his hair. After a few seconds of vigorous scrubbing, he rinsed it out. The water finally started turning warm when he finished applying conditioner into his hair. He rinsed that out of his hair almost immediately and brushed his teeth right there in the shower.

When he got out, the clock on the bathroom wall read 8:49. He had just taken the fastest shower of his life. Congratulating himself a bit, Allen ran out of the bathroom, stark naked (since it was obvious that there was no one else inside the apartment except for him and Tim), and rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, boxers, and socks. He hurriedly pulled on the boxers, which were grey with musical notes on it, and slipped into his jeans. Allen then grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and buttoning the bare minimum, and put his socks on while going out the door.

Allen picked up his phone from the counter in the kitchen and checked the time. It was 8:55. Allen swore and sprinted to the door, pulling on his Converse in about two seconds flat, grabbed his bag and ran out, almost forgetting to lock the door. He raced down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator, and burst out the main door. He started running to Black Order University, which was roughly two blocks away.

* * *

><p>As Tyki neared the library to begin his daily, 'normal' job, he saw a shock of white hair fly in front of his car in a whirlwind. He whipped his head around to shout at the brat who had almost crashed into him, but all he could see was a head of white hair turning the corner of a building. He sighed angrily, muttering curses under his breath, as he neared the library's parking garage. The day hadn't started out great for Tyki. In fact, it started out horrible.<p>

The first thing Tyki had woken up to was an explosion coming from somewhere downstairs. He had thrown on his robe and ran down the stairs to be greeted by the sight and smell of smoke coming from his kitchen. Dashing into the kitchen, ready to kill something, he spotted Jasdevi in front of the still smoking oven, covered in soot and ashes.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Jasdevi had the manners to look sheepish.

"We were trying to get the oven to work-"

"To make French Toast-"

"But it blew up on us." The last line was said by the both of them.

Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to keep a headache, which was starting to form, at bay. He failed.

_C__ould this day start out any worse…?_

That's when the sprinkler came on.

Everything and everyone within a two mile radius could here the sound of Tyki's scream and the screams of Jasdevi, who were dodging the knives that Tyki threw at them.

Eventually, Tyki got the sprinklers to stop and called the repair man to check up on his oven. He sighed as he basked in the early morning silence.

_Peace __at last…_

Tyki then walked into his huge, luxurious bathroom and stepped into the instantly warm spray of his shower, going over the events that had happened the day before.

* * *

><p><em>Tyki waited <em>_impatiently as Road got a hold of his insufferable brother and finally handed her phone over to him._

"_Sheryl?"_

"_Tyki! My wonderful little brother!" _

_Tyki winced as his brother's annoying voice blasted into his ear._

"_Not in the mood, Sheryl," Tyki sighed, exasperated by his older by five years brother. "I expect Road informed you about the…_situation_?"_

"_Why of course," Sheryl mused from the end of his line. "I dear say, this is one interesting human. Finding things that even my dear little Road didn't know about the gene."_

_T__his made Tyki a bit anxious. "Are you saying that this human knew things that even Road doesn't know about? Even _with _her genius IQ?"_

"_Yes," Sheryl replied, all humor gone from his voice. "I have also attempted to draw up any information about this young Allen Walker fellow…"_

"_And?" Tyki asked when he didn't finish._

"_I have come up with a blank…so far." Sheryl continued. Tyki could hear the tapping of keyboard keys in the background. "This boy has absolutely no information _anywhere_. He has no hospital record, no birth certificate, or any insurance apparently."_

"_Have you tried schools?" Tyki asked._

"_I'__m working on that right now. It's a bit hard when a person's name is as common as Walker." He said dryly. "I've just gotten through the A's in school names around London. It's quite fascinating how many schools there are that start with A."_

"…" _Tyki thought for a bit. "Try Black Order University. It's the closest college from the library where the paper was left, just a block and a half away."_

_Tyki heard typing once more from Sheryl's side end of the line._

"_Ah, here it is!" Sheryl exclaimed, pleased. "…Oh my, this university has _quite_ the firewall…"_

"_But you can break it, right?"_

"_Yes, yes," Sheryl replied absentmindedly. "It'll just take me a couple hours…What a nice little challenge! I'll contact you when I get the info."_

"_Good…and one other thing," Tyki asked. "When are you coming back to get your brats?"_

"_Oh my most sincere apologies, dear brother," Sheryl said, not sounding sorry at all. "The Earl wants me to train the new _…recruits_ and make sure they don't screw with anything in the database."_

"_You didn't mention when you would come back."_

"_Oh, maybe about another two days or so…" Sheryl replied nonchalantly._

"…_two DAYS?" Tyki shouted into the phone. "Your twins have already caused a migraine the first ten minutes they were here and you want me to put up with them for TWO MORE DAYS?"_

"_Now, now, Tyki dear," Sheryl said in a soothing tone, which only aggravated Tyki further. "Calm down and be reasonable. They're family!"_

"_You forget that I hate the family," Tyki replied through clenched teeth._

_Sheryl decided that he couldn't calm Tyki down in any way and did what any intelligent being would do. _

_He hung up._

"_Wha-! DAMMIT!"_

* * *

><p>Tyki sighed as he got out of his car, hoping that he had aspirin <em>anywhere<em> in his office. He would probably kill for one if he had to. No, scratch that, he _would_ kill for one if he had to. The pain in his head increased as he thought about his stupid nephews and their habit of chasing down and torturing random strangers. He'd probably have to clean out the basement after he got home. Or he could just hire someone to do it.

He reached his office and unlocked the door, stepping into an elegant room decorated with classy furniture. Tyki stepped behind his vintage hawthorne desk and reached for the drawer where he usually kept his aspirin. As he sank down into his rather worn leather chair, he booted up his computer to check his inbox. He had a total of 15 messages. There was one from the Board of Directors for the library. He deleted it. It wasn't his concern that those fools were incompetent and couldn't manage their funds correctly. Besides, this was only a side job to appear respectable to the public. Another message was from that girl he had hooked up with last week. Tyki had forgotten her name. Maggy something… Most were from the Earl, nagging him and teasing him, telling him to quit his stupid job at the library and to something more worthwhile. Like banking.

The last message in his inbox was from Sheryl. Tyki opened it, thinking that it was the information about the human. The message read.

_My dear brother Tyki~,_

_Hello! Is my darling Road fine? How about the twins? Have they gotten around to torturing random strangers yet? Or is it still too early? I'm having a terrible time here, surrounded by imbeciles, forcing to get them to use their nonexistent brains of theirs. Oh don't you pity me so? What have I done to deserve this type of torture?_

The email continued like this for about two more paragraphs.

_Those matters set aside, I have gained access to the university's database and have obtained the information you needed. However, there are four different Allen Walkers in the whole university itself, but only half of them take Biology. I sent you information on all four of them just in case. I have sent you their schedules and all the information about them that was in the database. This includes a photo as well._

_Well, Tyki darling, I must get back to work or the Earl will scold me. Give Road my love! Tell the twins to stop randomly picking people off the streets!_

_With all my love~,_

_Sheryl_

Tyki finished reading the email, grimacing when he saw the last part.

_What is he, a love-struck school girl?_

There were four separate attachments that came with the message. Tyki opened up one by one reading each of them.

The first one was of a middle-aged old man. He lived in the more northern part of town and had a wife and two daughters. There was nothing outstanding about him and it was put in the notes that he was not very motivated and usually did not pay attention. His class schedule was as follows:

_**Mon, Wed, Thurs**_

_Biochemical engineering__….9:05-10:40_

_Biology…10:55-12:25_

_Environmental engineering...__…..12:25-2:00_

The second one was basically the same. Nothing interesting, just a single 23 year old man with the same schedule, but on different days. The third one was a 30 year old woman. Apparently, _Allen _was a nickname. She had average looks and average scores but she took Physics, Forensic Science, and Advanced Biology instead of Biochemical Engineering, Environmental Engineering, and regular Biology. Nothing interesting there.

Tyki sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist. It had taken him close to an hour to go through all of the data in those three files. He sighed once more and opened the last file.

It definitely caught him by surprise. The boy in the picture was _gorgeous_. His looks were stunning, albeit a bit strange with the pure white hair and the bright red pentacle over his left eye. His eyes were a shining silver, and showed his excitement from when the photo was taken. The boy had a cute button nose and soft-looking, cherry lips that were shaped into an angelic smile. He had creamy, pale skin, but the color suited him in a very attractive way.

Tyki had to literally push his jaw up to get it closed. Never before had he seen such a beautiful human. He eventually managed to tear his eyes away from the photo and focus on reading the bio.

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Age: 20_

_Address: 6582 Lobby Ave. Apt# 201_

_Allen Walker is one of the top students in his Advanced Biology class, always turning in work on time and contributing actively in discussions. He has a record of walking in late to almost every class though and apparently has a bottomless pit of a stomach. His only known relative is his uncle, Cross Marian, who was also a graduate of Black Order University. He currently resides in an apartment with his roommate, Lavi Bookman._

_Class Schedule:_

_**Tue, Wed, Fri**_

_Biology__….…9:05-10:40_

_Concert Piano…10:55-12:25_

_Chemical Engineering…..12:25-2:00_

Tyki was pleased. If this was the Allen Walker from the essay, he wouldn't mind getting to know the boy. He seemed intelligent enough, the essay an outstanding example of his intellect. He then realized that he had seen this white hair before. This was the boy that had stayed behind last night at the same table that Tyki found the paper. He now remembered getting annoyed and thinking when the brat would go home. Tyki had had another glimpse of the boy, apparently, when he almost ran him over just this morning. This proved it. The boy in the photo before him was indeed the one who had written the essay.

Tyki smirked and leaned back into his chair.

_I bet the boy would want his essay back__…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waaaai~! another chapter done! in the next chapter, i might introdece a bit of Yullen, BUT...That all depends on YOU dear reader! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Class is in Session!

**A/N: Ohayo~~! It****'s like 4:09 am eastern time :P soooo tired! But I **_**had**_** to get this down on paper…typer, documenter, whatever! So here it is! The next installment of I'll Be Your Best Friend? !**

**Disclaimer: I TOOOOOTTAAAALLLY do not own, dudes! (Yeah I know…that was stupid…don't judge :P)**

* * *

><p>When Allen practically skidded into his Advanced Biology classroom at Black Order University, almost every pair of eyes turned to him. He stumbled to a stop, suddenly self-conscience of all the people staring at him. Luckily, the professor hadn't arrived yet. As he sighed in relief (and tried to get his breath back), Allen spotted Lavi in the back, waving at him almost spastically in order to get his attention. Allen quickly ran to where Lavi was, murmuring apologies to the people he had to get through in order to reach him.<p>

"Allen," Lavi whispered, although it wouldn't _exactly_ be called a whisper, since almost everybody in the class could hear him. "Where the hell were you?"

Allen huffed and rubbed his still tired eyes with the backs of his hands. "Lavi, I'm your _roommate_. I was _asleep_ in our _room_ in the bed _next to you_."

"_Ohhh…_" Lavi trailed off, a thoughtful look in his eye (not eyes).

"Speaking of roommates," Allen continued, looking a bit steamed. "_Why didn't you wake me up?_"

Lavi cringed and looked a bit embarrassed. "Umm… how should I put this…" Lavi said something under his breath.

"Come again?"

He said it a bit louder, but still inaudibly.

"What?"

"_I said that the lump on your bed was a bit on the small side to I couldn't tell if you were in there or not!_"

The entire classroom was silent. Then almost everyone burst out laughing. The almosts being only Allen and Lavi, who Allen was currently choking. Nearly everyone at Black Order U knew about Allen's little height thing. At 5'4'', he wasn't _exactly_ the shortest guy on campus, but apparently, he didn't really care. Anyone who teased him about his height usually ended up in a choke hold or something equally violent. This applied _especially_ to Lavi.

As Lavi was starting to turn blue, the door to the classroom slammed open. The other students leaned forward, thinking it was the teacher, only to be disappointed when the one and only Kanda Yuu appeared in the doorway. The newcomer was tall, his height clearing 6 feet. He had long, straight, midnight-blue hair, which he was currently wearing in a ponytail, and a lean frame. He would have looked almost _delicate_ if not for the very obvious, 'I'll totally kick your goddamn ass if you annoy me' aura.

He was obviously Asian, with his almond shaped eyes and thin nose. His lips were set in a perpetual scowl, which matched his steely, dark grey, almost black, eyes. Today, he was wearing a skin-tight, dark blue T-shirt, which showed all his lean muscles, and dark grey jeans. His feet were clad in charcoal converse, the usually white laces traded in for black ones.

"Yuu-kun~!" Lavi immediately escaped Allen's grasp, practically skipping down the stairs to give his childhood friend a hug. As soon as he came within arms length, Kanda reached out and grabbed Lavi's shirt collar, lifted him up, and threw him over his shoulder. The other students, knowing that this would happen and now used to it, ignored them in favor of going back to studying or listening to music.

"Aww Yuu-kun~," Lavi cried, leaning against the huge whole in the wall, which was the very _obvious_ result of Kanda throwing him. "That was meeaaan~ _And_ after knowing each other for 22 years!"

"Che! Dumbass rabbit," Kanda replied in an irritated tone. "You _are_ 22. And we've only known each other since we were 12."

"That's still 10 _years!_" Lavi whined.

"Kanda," Allen called from his seat, way up at the top of the steps. "Stop bullying Lavi and do something worthwhile for a change."

"Yeah, Yuu-kun!" agreed Lavi with an eager nod of his head.

"Che!" Kanda spat out. "Mind your own damn business, stupid moyashi."

"It's Allen, BAKanda." Allen replied, a vein starting to throb on his forehead. "I honestly don't know _how_ you even managed to pass middle school with that kind of memory."

"Well, at least I passed puberty."

"At least I can read above a sixth grade level!"

"Shorty!"

"Idi-"

"_What is the meaning of this?_"

The students jumped, not expecting the stern voice that came from the door. They all stared, not exactly sure of what they were seeing.

In the doorway, there was what appeared to be a rather tall stack of paper being carried by white gloved hands. Under the stack of papers were legs clad in black dress pants and shoes.

"Professor Link?" A student tentatively called out. "Is that _you_ behind that enormous stack of papers?"

"Why yes, Annabeth," answered the same voice that had startled the students so much. "Now if someone could _help me_?" The voice started to take on a strained tone.

Some students came to help the professor, taking the huge stack and splitting it into five, separate, smaller stacks that were much easier to handle. They stepped up to the professor's desk and set them down in neat piles next to each other.

The now cleared pile revealed a slim man, about 30-ish or so, with slight Chinese features and blonde hair. His hair went down to his waist and was tied in a low ponytail. He was about Kanda's height and was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. There was a black ribbon tied around his collar like a tie.

"Ah," Professor Link sighed. "Much better. Now please, Mr. Bookman, Mr. Kanda, take a seat."

Lavi skipped up the steps once more, plopping down in his seat next to Allen, while Kanda trudged up grudgingly, muttering under his breath as he too took a seat next to Allen.

Link then walked to his desk, gently nudging all the paper aside as best as he could to create a space where he could lay his briefcase. He sat down and pulled out a folder that clearly read, "Assignments".

"Class," Link called out to the now chattering students. "Please hand in the 5 page essay that was due today."

There was a shuffling of papers as the students got out papers from various bags. Lavi was looking through his surprisingly well-organized, dark green messenger tote, pulling out exactly five sheets of paper, and Kanda was pulling out his regularly-organized binder out of his own black messenger bag.

Allen was looking through his grey messenger bag as well, shuffling through different pages, checking in every spare pocket, and even his pencil case, just in case he'd missed anything.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "Where in _hell_ is that bloody thing?"

"Hey Allen," Lavi popped up next to him. "You having some trouble?"

"Oh, Lavi," replied Allen distractedly, still rifling through his bag. "Yeah. I can't seem to find the first page of my essay. The other four pages are on my desk right there." Allen vaguely gestured in front of him to where, indeed, there were four pages of neat script on the desk.

"Huh. Do you think that you forgot it at home or something?"

"No, not possible," Allen replied, finally looking up when he had finished looking through every little space in his bag roughly four times. "I didn't take the essay out of my bag and Tim was with me the whole time I was asleep. Plus, there are no bite marks or scratch marks on my bag."

"Why don't you just tell Link that you forgot it then?" suggested Lavi. "We all know that you're his favorite. I swear, the man looks like he might stalk you or something!"

"Well, since I've got no other choice," Allen sighed. "What have I got to lose?"

"You'd better make it quick, moyashi," Kanda grunted out from beside them. "The dude's like a fuckin' pedo. I've seen him stare at your ass twice this semester already."

"How would _you_ know Yuu-kun~?" Lavi teased in a sing-songy voice. "Or were you staring at cute, little Allen's cute, little ass, too?"

"Shut the hell up, fuckin' rabbit!" Kanda yelled, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Allen chuckled a bit at his two friends' (if you could call Kanda that) playful bickering and went down the stairs to the blackboard, where Professor Link's desk was.

"Umm…Professor?" Allen asked timidly.

"Yes, Allen? What is it?"

"Umm…See…I can't find the first page of my essay, Professor." Allen murmured, so softly Link had to lean over to hear him.

"Lost your essay? Have you checked you bag?" Link asked.

"Yes, Professor," Allen replied. "I looked over it about four times now. My friends can vouch for me."

"No, no," Link flapped a hand dismissively in the air. "I take your word for it."

He sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do here Allen."

"Yes sir. But please! One more chance! I promise I won't screw up!" Allen's eyes watered a bit, making them shine and accentuate his already long eyelashes. His lips were in a cute pout, quivering a bit and a bit red from his biting them in his nervousness.

"…"

Link couldn't take anymore! If he saw that face for another minute, he was certain that he would have a nosebleed.

"Okay, okay! Just _please_ stop making that face!"

_Heh heh heh__…Works every time…_

"I'll give you until tomorrow to find your essay or rewrite it." Link said, writing something on a sticky note and handing it to Allen. "Just make sure you turn _that _in with your essay."

"Oh thank you thank you _so much_, Professor Link!" Allen gushed, hugging Link, who in turn, blushed bright red.

"A-Ahem," stuttered Link, trying _very_ hard to control the blush on his face. "You're very welcome Allen. Now please, go take your seat."

"Yes, professor!"

Allen climbed back up the stairs do his seat, note firmly in one hand, and squeezed in between Kanda and Lavi.

"So?" Lavi pestered. "What did he give you? A _luuurrv_ note?"

"Very funny Lavi," Allen sighed. "Actually, he gave me a pass and told me to find the page or rewrite it."

"Hmm," Lavi pondered. "I thought he would say no or something, even _if_ you were his favorite."

"I bet the moyashi bribed him," said Kanda. "Or at least given him a little _something._"

"Don't be vulgar, Bakanda," Allen bit back. "Even though that _is _all you know how to be. Actually, I used _The Face_ on him. He didn't stand a chance."

"_Damn_ Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. "You must have wanted that pass _bad_! You almost _never_ use_ The Face!_"

"Yes well could you blame me with if you had _my_ uncle?"

"…Touché" Lavi leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out under the desk. Allen looked at them jealously. Kanda noticed and smirked, stretching his _longer_ legs under the desk next to Allen.

"Argh! You know I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Too bad, moyashi," said a smirking Kanda. "Drink milk, or something." He leaned back, stretching his legs out _farther_, his smile growing as Allen glared at his own legs, as if _willing_ them to grow.

"Aww, it's okay Allen!" said a mischievously grinning Lavi. "We like you _better_ this way, all short and cute!"

"Ahem!" said a loud voice, bringing the trio's eyes down to where Link was standing, glaring up at them. "Now if you three are done discussing how _cute_ Mr. Walker is," The girls in the class giggled. "May I _please_ start today's lecture?"

Allen blushed, causing all the girls to coo at him and also causing a few nosebleeds here and there. Kanda che'd and turned away from Link, glaring at the wall to his left.

Lavi, being his regular old self, burst out, "Sure Prof! Fire away!"

With that, Link sighed and turned back to the blackboard to begin his lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sigh* Another chapter done! Ahh such a relief to get that off my chest! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! It****'s like 7:00 in the morning eastern time right now, so I've been working on this for like…three hours! Ugh, I have to finish my math homework T-T….**

**PLZZZZ REVIEW THE STORY!**


End file.
